Forgotten Memories
by Sherx
Summary: Chelsey begint haar nieuwe leven, maar er staat iets op haar te wachten wat ze nooit had verwacht.
1. Het Begin

Ze zeggen dat je pas je eigen leert kennen als je de harde kant van het leven kent. Met elke vervelende gebeurtenis kom je steeds dichter bij jezelf. Degene die je van binnen bent, je eigen ik. Vergeet niet dat de belangrijke relatie die je hebt in je leven met je eigen is. Als je niet meer in je eigen vertrouwen hebt, is je leven nergens meer!

Het leven lachte Chelsey toe, ze was gelukkig. Vroeger wenste iedereen in zijn of haar vriendenboekje dat hij of zij later lang en gelukkig leefde. Geluk iets wat iedereen wil! Maar wanneer ben je gelukkig? En hoe zie je of iemand gelukkig is? Het gevoel van geluk kan je aan iemands ogen zien. Ogen die glinsteren op een foto, de kleine rimpeltjes die dan ontstaan aan ze zijkanten van de ogen, die zijn tekenen van geluk. Wanneer iemand gelukkig is, is een ander verhaal. Dit ligt aan de persoon in kwestie, ieder mens is verschillend. Het beeld wat ontstaat als iemand aan geluk denkt is bij ieder persoon anders. De ene wil later veel geld verdienen, een ander wil veel kinderen. Maar geluk was bij Chelsey dat ze zich nergens zorgen om moest maken. Ze was vrij om te staan waar ze wilde, haar eigen leven leven zoals zij het wilde. Het nadeel van gelukkig zijn, is dat het weer snel kan omslaan in ongelukkig zijn. Een moment, één seconde kan heel je leven veranderen. Het leven wat je wilde kan opeens niet meer haalbaar zijn. Chelsey's geluksbeeld kon niet meer werkelijkheid worden. Een belangrijke schakel stond op het punt om te verdwijnen.

Twee maanden later...

Er werd op de deur geklopt, door wie dat was nog een vraag. Een meisje van ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd als Chelsey stond daar. "Zo te zien delen wij onze kamer voor dit jaar. Laat ik me voorstellen ik heb Kate" zei het meisje wat voor de deur stond. "He Kate, ik ben Chelsey lijkt me inderdaad dat we onze kamer samen delen" zei Chelsey terug. Ze had nog nadrukkelijk gevraagd om een eenpersoonskamer aan de balie. Dan kon ze alleen studeren in haar kamer zonder gestoord te worden. Kate zette haar koffer aan de andere kant van de kamer neer en begon ze uit te pakken. "Sorry dat ik zoveel ruimte in beslag neem, ik zal het zo snel mogelijk opruimen" verschuldigde Kate zich. "Maakt niet uit, je bent nog aan het uitpakken. In welk jaar zit je eigenlijk?" vroeg Chelsey. Ze was altijd al nieuwsgierig geweest, op sommige momenten kan dat goed zijn en andere momenten weer niet. Soms zie je of kom je achter dingen die je liever niet had willen weten.

Nieuwsgierig?


	2. Vrienden?

Vrienden, wat is een vriend? De definities verschillen van iemand met wie je een vriendschappelijke relatie met hebt tot iemand die je vertrouwt en aardig vindt. Er zit veel verschil tussen een vriendschappelijke relatie hebt en met iemand die je vertrouwt. Een vriend maak je makkelijk, maar vertrouwen bouw je op na een lange tijd, waarin je elkaar goed kent. Chelsey had altijd veel vertrouwen gehad in mensen in haar omgeving. Totdat ze de ware aard van sommige mensen leerde kennen. Het vertrouwen in de wereld en de mensen om haar heen had een onherstelbare deuk opgelopen en dit was een van de eerste tegenslagen die zouden volgen.

"Ga je vanavond mee?" was de vraag waarmee Chelsey werd verrast. Ze dacht over de gevolgen na, iets wat ze tegenwoordig altijd deed. Als ze ja zei dan moest ze een avond lang iets doen waar ze niet op voorbereidt was, maar als ze nee zei dan moest ze hier alleen zitten. "Ja, wat gaan we doen?" vroeg Chelsey. "Pogue geeft een groot feest, omdat dit de laatste week is voordat school weer begint" zei Kate. Even later zat ze op haar bed, klaar om te vertrekken. Het was lang geleden dat Chelsey op een feest was geweest, laat staan dat ze was uitgenodigd. Eindelijk kwam Kate uit de badkamer en pakte haar tas. "Ik weet zeker dat je het leuk gaat vinden vanavond, er gebeurd zoveel op deze feesten" zei Kate. Je kon aan haar zien dat ze er zin in had. "Ik ben benieuwd" was het enige wat Chelsey kon zeggen. Ze was nerveus, omdat ze niet wist wat ze kon verwachten.

In de hoek van de kamer stonden drie mensen met elkaar te praten. Dit kon je zien aan de uitdrukking op hun gezichten, allemaal ontspannen. De drie mensen die in de hoek stonden stelde zich aan Chelsey voor. Hun namen waren Pogue, Caleb en Tyler, de vrienden waar Kate het over had. "Ik hoorde van Kate dat je veel vakken samen met ons hebt?" vraagde je jongen met het donker haar bevestigend aan Chelsey. "Ja, dat klopt. Ik heb me vakkenpakket zo breed mogelijk gehouden" bevestigde Chelsey. Opeens kwam er een arm om Chelsey heen, geen idee wie het zou zijn draaide ze zich om. "Welkom in Ipswich, wat vind je er tot nu toe van?" vroeg Kate met een lachend gezicht aan Chelsey. "Leuk" antwoordde ze snel. Daar kwam Pogue, de vriend van Kate, al weer aan met het derde drankje van de avond.

Nikki bedankt voor je review! sorry dat ik je zo lang heb laten wachten. Had het de laatste tijd heel druk en moest nog veel keuzes maken in het verhaal.


End file.
